Disclosed herein is a method for determining the position of adjustable feeder tray side guides in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Feeder tray side guides available on different conventional feeder systems currently rely on, operator placement (no sensing), discreet sensing (multiple point sensors) or encoder type controls (linear or rotary). These methods limit the ability of a feeder tray system to accurately determine the side guide locations and therefore the width of the media size. Additionally, in the case of the encoder solutions, a homing routine is required during loading, unload and/or shutdown.
There are issues with each of the conventional feeder system designs with regard to side guide position feedback, such as:                No sensing: This method does not provide any feedback to the system.        Discreet sensing: This design is able to provide only an approximate location.         This is due to the non-continuous nature of the sensing design.        Encoder sensing: This design can provide more accuracy but requires a homing step each time the tray has been moved to confirm the guides have not moved since the last homing.        